


Blinding steel

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt twist and <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding steel

_Thrust, parry, lunge_

Quatre twisted his body to the side, attempting to minimize the damage, whimpering as the blade pierced his skin. He could feel the pain spreading outward. The fount of blood held in place by the piece of steel that was being withdrawn from his body with a steady hand. Was this the end then? Spitted by Dorothy Catalonia.

They were so close. If everyone else succeeded in their missions then they might still win. Peace, true peace and freedom, not Earth and space united under the heel of a single dictator, could still be achieved. He wanted to live to see it, but if his death was required to make it happen then so be it. He could accept the payment of his life in return for the safety of humanity.

He'd taken quite a few lives, so giving up his didn't seem like so much of a sacrifice. In fact it had a sense of rightness about it, a way to balance the cosmic scales of justice that were so far out of alignment. It had already claimed one Winner, possibly two. What was one more when weighed against the whole of Earth and space?

Quatre could see the drops of blood floating around him. Crimson globes of life flowing from his side in a steady stream, to hang weightless and almost motionless in the air, much like traitorous rats abandoning the sinking ship of his already failing body.

Dorothy was speaking; her voice gloating and proud, blended into the background, becoming part of the buzz that was filling his head. Without thinking, he reached out for Trowa, grounding himself on the solid feel of his friend's calm. He could feel Trowa reaching back. Just a brush against his mind, light and hesitant, but one that was distinctly Trowa.

Trowa would be his only regret. An opportunity found, lost, and then found again that would never be fulfilled. But then maybe it would be for the best. After what he had done to Trowa, there was no reason to hope for anything. He was fortunate that Trowa even deemed him worthy of friendship let alone a relationship of a more intimate nature.

Closing his eyes, feelings of resignation and acceptance flowed through him, filling the spaces left by the blood still seeping through his fingers. Maybe now he could find his own peace. The regret and guilt of the past left behind in this world instead of carried on to the next. He hoped he would be able to see his father again. Put things right between them.

He let himself float, his body feeling as light as his spirit. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he knew everything would be all right. His time to fight was over.


End file.
